A Chord (actor)
Name: 謝和弦 / Xie He Xian *'Also known as:' A Chord *'Profession:' Actor, Singer, Songwriter *'Birthdate:' 1987 Apr 15 *'Height:' 175cm *'Weight:' 55kg *'Star sign:' Aries *'Blood type:' O *'Associated:' SEA-LEVEL Xie He Xian (Chinese: 謝和弦; born April 15, 1987) is a Taiwanese singer and actor, best known as "a Chord" or "R.Chord". A Chord is known mainly for composing the popular song, Gou Ai, that was written for the purpose of the Taiwanese drama, The X-Family. In the third series, K.O.3an Guo, Pets Ceng sings a renewed version of Gou Ai. There are also parody versions of Gou Ai throughout the K.O.3an Guo episodes such as changing the words after 'wo de' into 'gu dan', 'diu lian', etc. This starts mainly from episode nine. a Chord is the actor of Sha Yu in KO One; and a Chord in The X-Family. History A Chord was named Xie He Xian (謝和弦) by his grandfather. The word he xian (和弦) means "chord" in English. A Chord started to play the guitar from a very young age due to the influences of his grandfather whom was looked up to as a role model. Unfortunately, A Chord wasn't very good in his studies, and started to compose songs, following the steps of his grandfather. By the year 2004, at age 16, A Chord has composed around 50-60 songs and clenched first place in a songwriting competition. Many people were amused by his humor when he attended Guess Guess Guess during the competition period and the audience was amazed by his songwriting abilities. The prize a contract with record label, HIM International but A Chord did not take up the offer of the contract and instead, went to play underground music with his band, SEA-LEVEL (海平面). Song Writing History A Chord has composed many songs for Taiwanese dramas such as KO One's 終極一班, where he helped to write the lyrics such as, Gou Ai(够爱) from The X-Family (2007), and recently, 你曾經讓我心動 Ni Cen Jing Rang Wo Xin Dong from They Kiss Again(2007). He has also helped Danson Tang (唐禹哲) write the song 只欠一句我愛你 in Danson's 1st debut album, Ai Wo / 愛我. He has recently recorded more songs such as Dui Ni Ai Bu Wan(對你愛不完) and Guo Lai Ren (過來人).http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hsie_He-hsian Releases Nothing But A Chord (2009) -Just like his debut EP''"My Name is Xie He Xian. Xie He Xian is My Real Name"released in February 2009, the highly anticipated first full-length album Nothing But a Chord from Taiwan singer-songwriter Xie He Xian (a.k.a. A-chord) is a total labor of love. Not only did he write all the music and lyrics, he participated in the whole production process. Even though this talented young musician gained fame primarily as an actor in hit Taiwanese dramas like Hanazakarino Kimitachihe and KO One, one can tell that music is his real root and passion. The album's songs are selected from hundreds of songs A-chord has written thus far, all reflecting his feelings on life and things happening around him. Track listing: #牧羊少年的奇幻之旅 #謝和弦 #雖然很芭樂 #關於 #依賴 #過來人 #不過是想 #我們都成了大人 #無法定義 #大時代的偶像劇 #請你不通嫌棄我 #雜草精神 # 對你愛不完 Filmography '''2005' *''KO One'' as Sha Yu 2006 *The Graduate *Hua Yang Shao Nian Shao Nu as Da Shu 2007 *''The X-Family'' as a Chord References External links *A Chord's blog Category:Actors Category:KO One cast Category:The X-Family cast